


Safe

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get hot, and not in the good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 18 July 2011  
> Photo prompt from Watson's Woes

Smoke burning his eyes, making them water.  
  
Smoke searing his throat, making him gasp and cough.  
  
Smell of singed hair and scorched cloth.  
  
Ears muffled like cotton wool. Roar and crackle of huge flames. Crashing of collapsing stone and wood. Wail of approaching sirens.  
  
 _Nononononononononono!_  
  
Stumbling forward. Falling back.  
  
 _Too hot. Can't see. Can't think._  
  
He tries to shout, but chokes instead.  
  
 _One word. One syllable. It should be easy._  
  
 _John!_  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hands on his shoulders, pulling him back.  
  
He fights their grip and fails. No energy to struggle. Falling towards darkness.  
  
A mask over his mouth and nose. Air. Sweet. Clean.  
  
Eyes opening again to see a similarly masked face peering into his. Worried brown eyes reddened from smoke, watering like his.  
  
He lowers the oxygen mask with one hand, reaches another to the soot-streaked face.  
  
He tries to speak but words fail. Voice fails.  
  
John nods in understanding and takes Sherlock's free hand in his.  
  
A relieved smile matches his own.  
  
 _Safe. We're both safe._ He _is safe._


End file.
